


A Matter of Tradition

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, BannedTogether2020, Dark Magic, Gen, Murder, Nightsister Culture (Star Wars), Nightsisters (Star Wars), Non-Graphic Violence, Planet Dathomir (Star Wars), Prompt Fill, Witchcraft, real witch spells, same characters as Stolen Son of Dathomir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: Nightbrothers live separately from the Nightsisters, only being sought out when a witch seeks a mate. Even then, there is risk, for if a Nightbrother sires a son, he is to be killed.Mother Talzin has born a son. She takes no small pleasure in snuffing out it's father's life.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Matter of Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt took me forever to start on, and then I tore through it in like an hour. Mostly because I generally can't stand the witches of Dathomir, because they hurt my sweet spikey baby boys.

The Witches of Dathomir did not question the wills of the Spirits. Talzin was no exception. She had followed every whim, swayed with the ebbs and flows of the Mists, and they had guided her to leadership among her Sisters. She was the greatest among them, and yet-  
  
A sharp cry from the infant in the next room broke Talzin’s concentration, the focus needed to craft her spell dissipating like smoke on the wind. It was replaced by a white-hot bolt of indignant fury.  
  
She had done everything right. And yet, and yet! Her prayers had gone unanswered, her plans to form her daughter into the perfect Dathomirian Witch shattered by this cursed, wretched, waste of time and magic and blood-  
  
The infant cried out again, and Talzin forced back the urge to pull the life from him until his yellow skin had gone grey.  
  
No. One will die tonight, one who has brought more trouble to Mother Talzin than he has ever been worth.  
  
Or ever will be. The birth of a son sealed his fate. And to think that Talzin had given him another chance to fulfil his duty to the Nightsisters after he had so willingly given up his half human son!  
  
(She had performed a scrying spell on her little gift to Sidious just a few days before. The boy was on Mustafar, being thrown at droids twice his size to train him in combat. Talzin took care to remember the new name the brat had been given- Maul could be a valuable asset in the future, assuming that Sidious did not fling him into the magma for his weakness.)  
  
Yes, killing Ruthless would serve two-fold. Talzin would strengthen the Nightbrothers by pruning the dead branch, and funnel her fury into the betterment of Dathomir.  
  
Talzin had three more spells to weave before she could be rid of the pathetic leech Ruthless had saddled her with.  
  
Two scrying spells, one right after the other, pulled the green mists from the ground to curl around her face. Talzin’s vision of her home was obscured, and replaced with what must have been the interior of a house in the human village.  
  
Gailia was awake, despite how the moon hung high in the sky. The moonlight enhanced the heavy bags under her eyes as she ground something indistinct with a mortar and pestle. She had no idea that she was being watched, nor that the final string tying her to the Nightbrothers would be severed.  
  
Ruthless was asleep in his bed, as unaware of his situation as his former mate had been.  
  
A shame, in a way, that he would not see his fate coming.  
  
For the last spell, Talzin gathered every shred of her magic. Her desire to see her people grow strong. Her undying rage at the son she had birthed.  
  
She felt the surge, the rush, of power flowing through her break like a wave. A weaker witch would have broken under the weight, but Talzin was no weaker witch. She harnessed that power, made it her own. She was the leader of the Nightsisters, the strongest being on Dathomir, and she held dominion over life and death.  
  
The Nightbrothers would find Ruthless’ lifeless corpse come morning, before they would welcome Savage to their numbers.  
  
Perhaps, unlike his father, he would be of some use.


End file.
